devilmaycryfandomcom-20200222-history
Succubus
Poison is one of the bosses that fights in DmC: Devil May Cry. She is a 1200-year-old demon in service to who lies within a temple beneath the Virility soda factory. She produces the "secret ingredient" of the drink, which causes it to make humans weaker and more docile. Story Upon meeting her, calls her the "secret ingredient" to Virility. She and Dante continue a small dialogue wherein she recalls Dante as the "son of Sparda and Eva the whore" and says that she's twelve-hundred years old. Poison then vomits at Dante and begins fighting him shortly afterward. Despite her constant threats to eat Dante and desecrate his corpse, Dante manages to cut the lines holding her up, and she falls into the rancid waters below. As Dante moves to exit the temple, she explodes out of the floor and attempts to attack him while fighting the current of the stirring rotors, but Dante breaks her grip and she is dragged into the blades, which rip her apart. Afterward, Dante absorbs her demonic essence in the form of the Eryx gauntlets. Abilities Poison is rather weak, but is able to spew a caustic vomit with projectile efficiency, and her mass gives her the strength to smash the platforms that Dante stands on. Strategy Once she begins fighting, her attacks consist of a some sweeping or crushing attacks with her hands, a roar that knocks Dante back, and an attack that coats the entire floor with vomit for about ten seconds. Dante can attempt to use only aerial attacks to avoid stepping in the vomit, or he can use his Angel Lift to travel to another platform. Poison's weak spot is a red carbuncle on her head that is covered by her flaccid body. Dante can damage her arms and body, but can deal significantly more damage by staggering her and attacking the weak spot. After depleting enough health, Dante can use his grapple to briefly incapacitate Poison; and then use his grapple again while she is incapacitated to pull out one of the wires supporting her from the back. After pulling at the wire a few times, Dante punches Poison in the face and she falls into a large pool of what is presumably her own vomit flooding the boss room. As Dante leaves, Poison emerges from the ground and begins trying to kill him again in a rushing river. Using the Lift and Grapple abilities, Dante forces the demon into a giant industrial fan, finally killing her. Background A "poison" is a substance, lethal or otherwise, that causes a disturbance within an organism when introduced. despite the name, it is plants or chemicals that are considered "poisonous", while animals are considered "venomous". A is a demon who enters a man's dreams in the form of a woman, sometimes attractive and sometimes grotesque, and either seduces or rapes them in order to take their semen for use in birthing new demons. Poison's appearance is similar to a slug or caterpillar, which can often be venomous. Trivia *To incapacitate Poison, Dante utilizes a running two-legged kick to her face similar to Nero's Rainbow. *Being the secret ingredient in a beverage, Poison's situation closely mirrors that of a ''Futurama'' episode where The Planet Express crew discovers that the secret ingredient of the fictional soda drink Slurm contains fluids from the body of a creature called Wormulon Queen. *Although Poison's name appears on the crates of Virility in Limbo, it is not spoken by any of the characters, and she is instead called "Succubus", her Japanese name. References Category:DmC Bosses